


When it Snows

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, FFXIII, Final Fantasy XIII - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, anyway i'm going to drown in my sin puddle, bless this mess, but i liked how it turned out, but it's what they wanted, help me, hope estheim mention, i didn't mean to make snow such a creep, i don't know tags, i enjoyed writing for this fandom, it was fun, snow is a babe, this was new for me, underage kink, wouldn't mind writing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {Reward for Spirit HS}Snow stumbles upon a kid in need of a friend. His intentions are well but his tactics could use some serious work. The kid seems to enjoy himself though.{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}





	When it Snows

The midafternoon sun beamed down across the water, the harsh reflection bright enough to be blinding. Not that there was much appeal to it. Maybe if it was any other day Snow might have taken the time to take it in, but there was only so many times he could be impressed by the ocean. Besides, he wasn't here for the beach, he had more... pressing matters to tend to.

It was early enough that he knew there would still be some kids that lived close to the shoreline playing around but late enough that their parents wouldn't be watching them. It was too late for the really young ones and far too early for teens to be out enjoying the beach. The perfect time of day for the perfect kind of kids.

Snow keeps his distance, he knows better than to get too close, despite how inviting it is. He comes across a small group of kids he's had the pleasure of watching before as they run around through the very edge of the water, throwing lumps of wet sand at each other and kicking the water about. Their squeals of excitement pull a small smile over Snow's face. He takes a quick look around to make sure no one else is around before he sits himself down at a safe enough distance. He can mostly hear what they're saying, but he makes a point to seem disinterested in them. He's gotten pretty good at the whole spying thing.

There were two reasons for the beach being the best spot for him to watch his favourite little boys and girls. Number one was that if he does get caught staring, people won't question it too much because it's a _beach_ , people come here to relax, and they don't necessarily realise they've zoned out, which is excuse number one. Excuse number two is that their screaming caught his attention and he was just making sure they were all okay. That one's a bit of a stretch though. And the second reason was getting to see their little bodies all wet and mostly exposed.

Most of the kids were between the ages of eight and twelve, meaning that they're all starting to get ready for puberty to wrap its nasty fingers around them if it hadn't already. Which meant that their little bodies were starting to change, and the girls were starting to wear those little bikinis and the boys were starting to not care about wearing shirts and some of them were even starting to feel confident enough to wear speedos. Snow loved the beach for that reason alone.

He was starting to get uncomfortable, sat a little curled in on himself as he watched the kids play around. He shifts to try and relieve some of the pressure against his crotch when he spots another kid running down toward the small group. He was wearing a little orange speedo that Snow couldn't take his eyes off of.

The kids stop playing around when he approaches them. One of the other boys crosses his arms over his chest and starts talking to the other boy in what looks like an aggressive manner. They're not yelling though so Snow can't make out what they're saying. The confrontation only lasts a few minutes before the group are turning and running back down the beach, away from the kid. They start yelling back at him, teasing and childish insults until the kid bows his head and starts walking off down the beach in the opposite direction. It's none of Snow's business, but bullies always pulled at something in Snow's mind. So, he takes a gamble and stands up to follow after the kid, he tries not to make it too obvious, keeping his distance and making it like he's more interested in _anything_ else.

He follows the kid for about five or so minutes before he's moving into a small cove like area. Snow bites his bottom lip, takes a quick look around and tries to ignore the twitching in his pants as he moves in to follow the kid. The area is pretty secluded, and it doesn't look like a lot of people come over here at all, especially since the water level in the cove is only probably about knee height at the best and the area is covered in volcanic looking rock pools. The kid is sat on one of the rocks, despite how uncomfortable the uneven surface looks, curled in on himself, shoulders shaking slightly. Snow swallows the lump that's formed in his throat and slowly steps up to him.

"Hey, you alright kid?" He asks a little cautiously. The kids head turns around to face him so fast it looks like it hurts, and he stares right at Snow. And despite the uncomfortable state of his pants, it tugs at Snow's chest to see tears running down his face.

"It's okay, I saw those other kids being mean to you, I just wanted-" He falls short. He's not sure _what_ he wanted because his two heads were fighting against each other on what he was feeling, and his heart didn't know where to sit.

"They don't want me to play with them." The kid mumbles. Some thought briefly flies through Snow's mind about talking to strangers, but it's quickly wiped away before he can be concerned about it.

"Well, that's not very nice of them. Why're they being mean to you?" Maybe some part of him is actually concerned, but he's not really sure what his endgame is at this point.

"They don't want me to play with them because they think I wet the bed. But I didn't, that's not what happened! I don't wet the bed anymore but... it didn't _feel_ like wetting the bed." The kid sobs more, curling back into himself. Snow stares a little blankly at the kid as the gears in his head tick over. This kid was probably no older than eleven, and he was talking about wetting the bed without wetting the bed...

Oh, this kid had had a _wet_ _dream_ , and he was slowly becoming one for Snow. It didn't help that the kid had white hair and looked a lot like Hope. Snow has to take in a deep breath and tell himself to calm down. He moves over and sits himself beside the kid, risking the chance to lightly rest his hand on his shoulder.

"What you felt... it was kinda good, right? Like, it felt nice?" Snow asks in a small voice. The kid shrugs and looks up at him, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"I... I don't remember. But I felt good in my dream..." The kid mumbles. Snow balls his other hand against his thigh and tries not to groan at the idea. He bites his bottom lip and looks back over to the entrance of the cove. No one could see them, the chances of someone coming over this way were slim, this was a chance he couldn't give up.

"Maybe I can help you out." Snow mumbles before he can even second guess himself. The kid shifts and looks up at him with wide eyes that makes the strain of his pants even worse.

"Really? You know how to?" The kid beams and Snow nods before he can stop himself.

"Well, I might know how to test to see if what I think happened... did?" He sounds unsure of himself because he can't think past the thought of this kid being the perfect kind of jailbait that he wants to get his hands all over.

"Okay." The kid looks too excited and Snow can't hold back the low sound that forms in his throat.

"You're gonna have to just trust me. I'll help you, but you have to let me..." Snow gestures vaguely. The kids nodding again like what Snow was saying made sense and was a complete thought.

"I trust you." The kid mumbles and Snow thinks this kid _needs_ to be taught some serious shit but that thought is drowned out by how fucking small he is and how good he looks.

Snow doesn't hesitate to take the invitation, reaching up to lightly and slowly run his fingers through the kid's hair. He doesn't even flinch or pull a face, letting it happen as Snow lightly strokes him. He moves his hand to hold the back of the kid's head before he slowly leans over and into the kid's space. Again, he doesn't react, and Snow has a fleeting thought that he really shouldn't be doing this. Voyeurism was one thing, this was completely different. But before he lets that thought get too strong, he kisses the kid.

At first, he's non-responsive which Snow had fully expected. But soon enough the kid makes an attempt to kiss him back. Of course, he's sloppy and it's pretty bad but Snow doesn't hesitate in making a point to get the kid to follow his lead. By the time they're pulling away a few minutes later, the kids not trying to eat Snow's lips off.

"Wow. And Katie said _she_ knew how to kiss." The kid pants a little. A smirk fights its way across Snow's face, making his grin wide.

"You liked that?" Snow asks in a low voice.

"Yeah." The kid sounds bewildered and it makes Snow want to just _ruin_ him.

"You'll really like this then."

He leans back in and kisses the kid again, which is much better this time around. He runs his tongue between the kid's lips and manages to get him to part them enough to kiss him _properly_. And at first the kid tenses up, Snow can feel him go rigid and Snow thinks about taking it down a notch. But then the kids making a small keening like noise and any shred of self-control that Snow had left is erased completely and instantly.

He doesn't even think twice as he grabs hold of the kid's tiny waist and pulls him up to sit him in his lap. He keeps kissing him, hard and deep even though it's clear the kid doesn't know what he's doing or how to even kiss him back like this. He holds the kid firmly in his lap and unintentionally rolls his hips up into his smaller body. The kid makes another noise and Snow's grip tightens on his thin hips as he pulls back from kissing him. The kid looks a little concerned now and Snow offers him the best calming smile he can.

"It's okay, you can trust me, remember?" Snow offers and the kid nods, shifting uncomfortably in Snow's lap. Snow bites his bottom lip and averts his gaze down the kid's body. That speedo was a blessing, and he could see why the kid looked uncomfortable and nervous now. Snow chuckles and looks back up to the kid to see him looking embarrassed and unsure. "That's meant to happen kiddo."

"O-okay." The kid's voice wavers slightly and Snow groans at the sound of it. This kid was going to be the death of him. He shifts to sit the kid back down beside him. He moves off the rock and shrugs his coat from his shoulders. He lays it out over the rock and pats it lightly.

"C'mere and I'll help you with that."

The kid seems hesitant for a moment like he isn't so sure about this anymore. Snow continues to offer him a reassuring smile. He needed a way to make the kid understand that this was (somewhat) normal. He reaches down his own body, the movement catching the kids attention and his gaze follows Snow's hand. He grips his cock through his pants and kneads the ball of his palm down against himself.

"See? It's all okay kid." Snow breathes, rocking his hips up against his hand. The kid stares with wide eyes, his mouth falling open slightly. The image of the kid trying to get his tiny, little mouth around the head of his cock makes Snow groan again. Suddenly, the kids moving and sitting himself on Snow's coat, looking back up at his face with a new sort of sparkle in his eye like he was waiting for his next instruction. If Snow made it past this he'll have to count his lucky stars.

"Okay... can you take that off for me?" Snow asks as he drops himself to his knees in the sand. He was going to give this kid the time of his life. The blush across the kid's face darkens even more and Snow can't help but lean in and press a kiss to his heated cheeks. "It's okay."

"I-if you want to see m-my... my..." Snow smirks at the fact that kid couldn't even say it, whatever word he was thinking of using for it. Probably 'willy', which would have set off a whole new lot of nerves in Snow's body. The kid sucks in a breath and closes his eyes. "You have to show yours too."

It truly was a childish sort of statement, like when a kid says, 'I'll only do it if you do'. But Snow wasn't about to say no. He snorts lightly and straightens up as he works to open his belt and pants. The kid anxiously watches, his eyes staring right at Snow's confined cock like if he blinked he'd miss it. Snow doesn't waste any time in teasing it out, as soon as his pants are opened he grabs hold of the waistband of them and his boxers and pulls them down, lifting up the bottom of his shirt a little as his cock springs free. The kid doesn't even make a noise or _move_ he just keeps staring like he can't even comprehend what he's seeing. Snow smirks and takes hold of himself and gives his cock a few firm strokes.

"Your turn kiddo." Snow hums. The kid still seems nervous, maybe intimidated was more of the correct term, but he still sits back on his elbows and shimmies out of the clothing. It's not surprising that the kid's only a couple of inches, but it stands up so cutely in the air, looking a little more painful then it should. Snow hums again and shuffles forward on his knees, reaching out to hold onto the kids hip again, rubbing his thumb into his skin. "You've got a pretty little cock kid."

The kid makes a weird noise like he doesn't know how to respond to that. Snow doesn't mind, he just leans over the kid and briefly kisses him again. When Snow pulls back, he tips his head down to lightly lick and suck at the kid's bare chest, his stubble scratching lightly on his skin. The kid makes another weird noise, squirming uselessly against Snow's mouth and hand. Snow lifts his gaze and slowly licks down the kid's body.

"Now, I'm not going to say you can't make any noise, but you can't get too loud, okay?" Snow mumbles before he licks at the inside of the kid's thigh.

"O-okay?" He sounds unsure and confused, but Snow knows that it doesn't matter, so long as the kid listens to him and doesn't get too loud.

He turns his head and looks over the kid's little cock, unable to stop himself from smirking when it twitches lightly as the kid's breathing hitches. He leans in and sucks it into his mouth. The kid makes a strangled and low squeal like sound like he wasn't expecting to feel anything from it. Snow ignores it and suckles lightly on his cock. He barely moves his head much, not having to as he just sucks lightly on the kid. But when he does move his head the little bit he does the kid starts making more noises that go straight to Snow's cock which he still had in his hand. He tries not to stroke himself too hard or fast, wanting to drag this out because he was already worked up from watching the other kids earlier.

Snow lifts his gaze and watches the kid as he keeps his lips around the small cock in his mouth. The kid still looked a little confused even though he was clearly enjoying it. His hips were slowly twitching and rolling against Snow's mouth and his hands were splayed against his belly, rubbing it slightly. Snow takes a moment to pull back and just tongue at the kid's cock, flicking his tongue over it at a fast pace, making the kids toes curl. Snow smirks at the pathetic little noises the kid was making, his little body shaking in Snow's grasp.

"Pretty little boy, aren't you?" Snow praises as he takes hold of both of the kid's thighs and spreads them a little more. The kid clearly doesn't know how to respond to all of this because he just stares wide-eyed down at Snow like what he was saying wasn't intelligible.

Snow keeps his gaze on the kid as he sucks his cock back into his mouth. Only this time he really starts to give the kid a good time, sucking as hard and best he can around the boy's cock. The kid squirms and starts to make more little noises like he isn't sure if he's meant to be feeling good about this. His face is completely engulfed in his blush and it makes Snow's cock throb almost painfully. The kid really was going to be the death of him with how damn good he looked.

"U-uh... m-mister I-" The kid squeaks, his hips still moving against Snow's face almost frantically now. He was getting close, Snow could tell by the way his chest was heaving rapidly with his breathing and how his thighs trembled violently in his hands. Snow pulls back just enough to keep his lips against the tip of the kid's cock.

"It's okay, just let it happen kid. You're gonna feel so good, I promise you." His voice is low and gruff from how worked up he was. He almost couldn't believe this kid was about to come in his mouth. He doesn't wait for the kid's muddled brain to come up with a response to that before he's sucking him back into his mouth.

The kid keeps making his weird noises, never letting them get too loud even though Snow can see he's struggling to keep quiet. That makes it all the better. Snow drops one of his hands and starts to stroke himself slowly again, just to relieve some of the pressure with some form of friction. He's close himself and he knows that once the kid's come it won't take much for him to get off.

The kid's noises start to melt into small whines and whimpers and his hands grip at Snow's coat so tight that his little knuckles turn white. Snow can't help but smirk around the little cock in his mouth before he lets his eyes fall closed and his lightly bobs his head as much as he can over the kid's cock. He curls and swirls his tongue around the cock until the kid's jolting against him and he can't keep himself quiet anymore.

"M-mister, I... I f-fe... mist-ter-" The kid's eyes widen even more like he's not really sure what's happening to his body as his hips snap up against Snow's mouth and he comes.

Snow swallows it all down, moaning in the back of his throat at how damn good it tastes. He can feel the kid's cock twitching against his tongue even as small tears of confusion and shame start to well in the kid's eyes. Snow groans again and pulls back from the kid's cock, letting it fall wetly from his mouth as he leans over the kid and kisses across his face. The kid's too confused to even react. Snow stands up before he can even really think about what he's doing, stroking his cock hard and fast as he towers over the trembling boy. It really doesn't take much when he's got the kid sprawled out in front of him, panting and silently crying from the confusion of it all, his little, wet cock still twitching lightly as he comes down from his orgasm. Snow holds back as much noise as he can, managing a weak grunt as he aims his cock at the kid as he comes. The kid's eyes widen before he's screwing them shut and making a confused sound as Snow's come covers his little body.

Snow takes a moment to regain his breath, steadying himself on the rock, meaning he was leaning over the kid again. He watches as the kid's eyes slowly open again and he stares up at Snow, just as confused as he was before, maybe even more. Snow offers him the best smile he can when he's still panting heavily and reaches up to wipe the tears from the kid's face.

"Are you okay?" He manages to ask, his eyes following the trails of his own come covering the kid's body. The kid just nods slowly like he isn't really sure. "Did that feel good?"

"Y-yes." The kid averts his eyes, his blush intensifying again. Snow chuckles and stands up straighter again, tucking himself back into his pants.

"That's good." He looks over to the small pool of water in the alcove from the ocean. "You might want to go wash yourself down."

The kid nods again and Snow holds his hand out and helps the kid off the rock. His legs are still a little shaky, so it takes him a moment to steady himself, Snow's hands resting lightly on his sides to hold him up. But as soon as he has his balance he cautiously shuffles over to the water to clean himself off. Snow watches him walk off, taking in everything there is for him to see. God, the kid looked so good. He manages to avert his gaze and collects up his coat, throwing it back on before he picks up the kid's speedo.

"You probably shouldn't tell your mum about this." Snow mentions in a low voice. The kid looks up at him, assessing him for a moment before he nods and holds out his hand for his speedo.

"Okay. Um... thank you." The kid mumbles in a timid voice. Snow laughs and rubs at his eyes.

"No need to thank me, kid."

"That was... fun." The kid mumbles, bowing his head like he was afraid to admit it. Snow swallows thickly and stares down at the kid.

"Yeah?"

"C-can... can we do it again some time?"

Snow curses internally and has to remind himself he can't just pick up the kid and fuck his brains out. "Yeah, maybe." He manages.

"M-maybe I can... return the favour?"

"God kid." Snow groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, hating the unwelcome twitch his cock gives at the idea. When he looks back to the kid, he looks a little confused. "Maybe. Just... keep this between us alright?"

"I will mister." The kid nods again.

"Okay good... you should probably... get out of here." Snow makes another vague hand gesture. The kid looks like he wants to ask, but maybe he's learning that the less he does, the better. He turns and starts to walk off, only to pause and look back over to Snow.

"H-how will I find you again?" The kid asks and Snow's breath hitches. Fuck this kid really was serious.

"Don't worry, I won't be far." Snow manages a lopsided smile. The kid returns it before he heads off. As soon as he's out of sight Snow lets out a heavy sigh and leans back against the rock the kid had been on earlier. If he survived their next interaction it would be a _miracle_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


End file.
